The invention relates to a spray liquid for a nasal spray made of a watery saline solution.
Common nasal sprays contain, almost obligatorily, vessel-constricting substances for reducing the swelling of the mucous membrane, often also cortisone. While cortisone has known negative side effects, the medications, which simply reduce the swelling of the mucous membrane, can result in regeneration breakdowns of the nasal mucous membrane and physical dependency.
It is also known to use an isotonic saline solution as a nasal spray liquid (Brochure xe2x80x9cPhinomerxe2x80x9d of the Novartis Consumer Health GmbH, 81366 Muenchen, Edition 4/97; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,226A) or nasal sprays based on essential oils (EP 00 53 754 A1). However, nasal sprays made of isotonic saline solutions and nasal sprays based on essential oils do not result in substantial improvement in the patients with restricted nasal breathing or an incrusted nose, not even during long-term therapy.
It is known from GB 22 67 434 A to use sodium chloride in a hypotonic concentration against all forms of nausea. Furthermore, an inhalation therapy has been carried out with patients having obstructive respiratory duct illnesses using hyperosmotic saline solutions in comparison to physiological saline solutions or without inhalation treatment. The therapeutic effectiveness of an inhalation therapy with hyperosmotic saline solutions could not be proven (J. Niquet et al, Phys Rehab Kur Med 6 (1996) 186-189).